


Return to Camelot

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Letters, Mostly Gen, Multimedia, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photographs, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Ficlet~ish Parts of a Fluffy <s>Totally-Not-AU AU</s> Whole</p>
<p>Kingsman Agent Lancelot might be on a business trip (to the capitol of the United States!) but she’d never forget to keep her family apprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly edited from the Tumblr [original.](http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/118219887806/return-to-camelot-two-ficlet-ish-parts-of-a) (scroll down to see post)
> 
> For Game of Cards Season Four // Challenge #21: Return to Sender

**Part One: From Washington to London**

[](http://imgur.com/ijtbsvw)

[](http://imgur.com/hxrRaTH)

Hello, my darlings :

I know we have plenty of professional communication going on while I’m here, but how could I go to Washington, DC and not send a letter back home? I couldn’t, obviously, that’s how.

The resident agents are of course less enchanted, but I suppose that’s how we all are, after all. Even London rids itself of its allure.

A couple of the SHIELD girls (Skye and Jemma, I believe I mentioned them before) and I are going to the Air and Space Museum this weekend! I haven’t had a girls’ night yet - I’m quite excited.

It is still a bit off-putting to be reporting to someone other than you, Merlin darling, but I do rather like this team. Eggsy, remind me to introduce you to Bobbi.

Much love, Roxy

PS - How was Harry’s violin recital? xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: From London to Washington**

[](http://imgur.com/nqsC8jK)

[](http://imgur.com/9Oz6LaS)

_Hi Mummy! How r u? Pls send pics! :) - Victoria xoxo_

* * *

_Hope you’re enjoying yourself! We miss you -Michelle_

* * *

_Miss you lots Rox! What is it like driving on the right?_

Daisy

* * *

_Thanks for the card Mum! Wish you were here!_  
-Harry, of course  
_PS I love you!_

* * *

_my love,_

_Harry’s recital was fabulous. He was by far the most talented violinist, not that any of us were surprised._

_Recording was prohibited, but Daisy & Victoria snuck some photos on their phones. I hope they show them to you._

_I’m glad you’re getting on with the ladies there. Keep me apprised of your adventures across the pond. I am counting the days till your anticipated return._

Merlin  


* * *

_glad you’re making friends - just not TOO good, eh?_  
_missions are lonely & JB is confused. come back soon._

eggsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to my city for being a totally legit locale to send literally everyone, and to the air & space museum for being rad
> 
> thanks to y'all for reading this
> 
> also note: capitol hill tailor shop is an actual tailor shop near me, to which I have no affiliation, nor enough money to actually get anything tailored or cleaned there in the first place.


End file.
